


I'm With You, Forever and Always

by SapphicScribble



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Post-Finale, Supernatural (TV) Spoilers, also, better safe than sorry i suppose, i didn't know if that counted or not, i hated that stupid finale, so this is how i imagine it went, the major character death is for dean dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicScribble/pseuds/SapphicScribble
Summary: Dean is reunited with his angel.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 18





	I'm With You, Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

> they deserve happiness, your honor

He felt cold.

He realized he shouldn't be surprised considering how many times he'd bit the dust before, but he thought he'd be warmer in his little brother's arms. But he was cold.

The stabbing pain of that damn screw in his back was slowly fading and his eyes were getting heavy. It felt like he was moving through molasses as he forced out his last few words. His gut twisted as Sam's face scrunched up and tears rolled down his face. He wished he could have more time.

Tears of his own started spilling out. He wasn't ready to go, he didn't want to die.

As the world around him blackened, he thought of how Cas had died so that he could live, and now he was bleeding out in some random barn. He's breathing stuttered and his body fell slack.

\---

He felt warm.

His eyes cracked open and he was surprised to find he was standing in front of the Harvelle bar. His eyes scanned the building and they landed on a familiar face. "Bobby?"

The older man shook his head. "I was really hoping I wouldn't be seeing you here so soon."

Dean looked around. "Where is 'here', exactly?"

"Heaven," Bobby shrugged.

Dean walked over to where he was sitting and sunk into the chair next to him. "So I guess you're a part of my personal heaven?"

"No, those don't exist anymore," Bobby cracked open a beer and took a sip, "your boy and Cas tore down the walls so everyone's here together."

Dean would've felt his heart stop, had it still been beating. "Cas is here?"

"Yeah, been making some well needed adjustments."

"Are," he swallowed, "are you sure?"

"I'm positive." Bobby looked at Dean and he smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "And I think he'd like to talk to you."

Dean laughed and shifted his eyes to the creaking wood underneath his feet. "I think I'd like to talk to him too."

Bobby rested his hand on Dean's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Good luck, ya idjit."

"Thanks Bobby."

"Thank me after you find him," Bobby took another sip of his beer and nudged Dean forward.

\---

He felt nervous.

What would he even say to Cas? He knew what he wanted to say because he'd been wanting to say it for years. But he didn't know if his mouth would be able to form the words. The words he'd been scared of saying for as long as he can remember.

He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. His arms rested on the cool metal railing. His hands folded together and he bowed his head. "Hey Cas, it's me. I'm sure you're probably pissed that I'm here already," he let out a breathy laugh. "Trust me, I am too. I, uh, hope you're doing alright. I'm doing fine, all things considered. Bobby told me about what you and Jack did. It's impressive. And a huge improvement to Chuck's shit show." He took a couple deep breaths. "Cas, I want to see you. I-I miss you."

He opened his eyes. He couldn't feel the angel's presence. His shoulders slumped and he shook his head.

Who even knows if Cas wanted to see him? He hadn't exactly taken his confession too well. He'd realized that after he was left alone in that room, trapped with a deafening silence. Cas had died thinking that Dean didn't love him.

Just as he was about to back away, there was a warm hand on his shoulder. His breath caught in his throat. He struggled to whisper out, "Cas?"

"Hello, Dean."

Dean turned and took the angel into his arms. Cas' arms wrapped around him just like they had hundreds of times before. "You idiot."

"I could say the same of you." Dean could feel the angel relaxing in his hold. "Dean, I'm-"

"No, Cas, I need to say something. And I know that if I don't say it now, I might not at all." He calmed himself and looked Cas in his breathtaking blue eyes. "First off, I want to say I'm sorry. For treating you like shit for all those years and for making you feel like you couldn't talk to me. You didn't deserve that. Second, I need you to know that," a tear trickled down his cheek, "I love you too."

The smile that broke across Cas' face melted away all the dwindling drops of insecurity. "You do?"

"Of course I do!" Dean grinned. "I have for years, I was just too scared to say anything."

"Well I am nothing if not patient," Cas gave a cheeky smile.

With a surge of confidence, Dean cupped Castiel's face in his hands and brought him closer. Cas' eyes flitted across Dean's face. "Is this okay?" Dean asked.

"It's perfect," Cas breathed.

Their lips connected in a timid but loving kiss. Cas' hands found the lapels of Dean's coat and he pulled him a little bit closer. Dean smiled. For the first time in years, he smiled freely. 

He finally felt okay.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr really let this flop so here's hoping it does a little bit better over here


End file.
